This project is directed toward evaluation of the feasibility of development of a multichannel electrical stimulation prosthesis for the profoundly deaf. The development of such a device was adjudged to be feasible: 1) If the acoustic nerve in prior-deafened ears survives long-term implantation of appropriate electrodes; and 2) If sectors of the acoustic nerve array can be discretely excited electrically in an appropriate way. If these conditions could be met, we argued that hearing of intelligible speech (with language training) could probably be re-established with application of an electrical stimulation prosthesis in a significant population of the profoundly deaf.